ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Ducks (2020 TV series)
|starring = Nolan North Jason Marsden Phil LaMarr Mae Whitman Cara DeLizia John DiMaggio Jeff Bennett Steven Blum Kevin Michael Richardson Dee Bradley Baker Corey Burton|opening = "Mighty Ducks" by Felicia Barton|language = English |num_seasons = 4|num_episodes = 104|runtime = 26 minutes|company = |network = Disney Channel}}Mighty Ducks is an American action-comedy-adventure animated television series developed by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones for Disney Channel. Produced by Disney Television Animation, the series is a reboot of the original 1996 series of the same name. Plot Characters Main * The Mighty Ducks ** Wildwing Flashblade (voiced by Nolan North) - the leader of the ducks since Canard's absence. ** Nosedive Flashblade (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Wildwing's younger brother and part of the team. ** Duke L'Orange (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A notorious jewel thief on Puckworld, Duke changed his ways to battle Lord Dragaunus. ** Mallory McMallard (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a fiery redhead who is well-learned in Puckworld's version of the martial arts, although most of the time she is content with just using a Puck Blaster. ** Tanya Vanderflock (voiced by Cara DeLizia) - The smartest one in the group who is often turned to for advice. ** Check "Grin" Hardwing (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A large super-strong member of the group with a Zen-like philosophy. Supporting * Phil Palmfeather (voiced by Jack Black) - The Ducks' human manager when they are being an ice hockey team. * Captain Klegghorn (voiced by Ben Diskin) – The police captain of the Anaheim Police Department who initially doesn't trust the Ducks, particularly due to the lack of evidence that Dragaunus even existed in the first place. * Thrash & Mookie (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic & Jessica DiCicco) – Nosedive's seemingly only human friends who dress like punk rockers. * Connard (voiced by TBD) - the team captain in Puckworld, and former leader of the resistance. Villains * The Saurians ** Lord Dragaunus (voiced by David Sobolov) - a dragon-like leader of the Saurians that can breathe fire. ** Siege (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - an Ankylosaurus-like soldier who is aggressive and has a strong hatred for the Ducks ** Chameleon (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A shapeshifting chameleon-like Saurian that is able to increase or decrease his strength, size and dexterity depending on his transformations. ** Wraith (voiced by Corey Burton) - A Saurian warlock with a dry sense of humor. He is smarter than Siege or Chameleon, but disdained by Dragaunus because of his firm belief that the dark magic of their ancestors is the only means for victory. * Big Daddy-O Cool (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Falcone (voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD * Hawkworth (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Lucretia DeCo'''y (voiced by TBD) - TBD * '''Dr. Swindile (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Dr. Droid (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Asteroth (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Dr. Wally Pretorius (voiced by TBD) - TBD Trivia Production Animation * The animation of this show will the same as . Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Action-Comedy Category:Reboots Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Mighty Ducks Category:TV Series Category:Disney Shows Category:Disney Channel Category:2019 TV Series Category:2019 Category:Disney Channel shows Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas